Midnight Kiss
by SweetCyn
Summary: Aksana/Roman Reigns SMUT! The Start of a new series of one-shots that will be released one at a time.


Midnight Kiss

By SweetCyn

You know what? I don't need to own anything!

Note: This takes place after Monday's Raw.

Note II: This the first in a series of oneshots using oddball pairings.

The cold wind brushed open Aksana's silk robe, exposing her breasts to the moonlight, as she stood on the balcony. She smiled as she she felt his arms wrap around her and pull the robe completely off, "Someone likes giving the world a show." Roman whispered into her ear, before throwing the robe into the night sky. "What can I say... Sometimes its better to tease." She said, smiling as she turned around and pressed her naked body to his hard frame. Roman swiftly picked her up and laid her on the plastic table. "Sometimes teasing isn't enough." He grinned. The Lithuanian Beauty smile and spread her legs allowing him better access. Reigns just smiled and lowered his lips to hers in a soft kiss. Aksana soon wrapped her arms around his neck and let his tongue slip into her mouth, and delving into her sensitive areas, causing a moan to excape her sweet lips. As his hands explored her perfectly curved body, before finding tight, wet entrance, "What do you want"? He asked, as his fingers teased her lips. "Uh... I want..." Aksana started. "Want me to fuck you"? Roman grinned. "YES!" She screamed. "Then say it." He said, stopping his teasing and crotching down in front of her body, and slipping his fiddle finger inside of her. "Oh, Roman... PLEASE!" She begged. "That's not what I want to her." The former Tag Team Champion said, as he pulled his hand from her and rests it on the edge of the table. "Fuck me..." Aksana whispered. "Excuse me... I didn't get that. I guess I'm going to have to go take care of myself in the shower." Roman said, as he got up and turned to the door. Aksana quickly grabbed his left arm and said, "NO... FUCK ME... FUCK ME AS HARD AS YOU CAN!" The Shield member laughed, and stuffed his two middle finger into her heat. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out. Roman then crotched back down and began finger fucking Aksana's, now dripping cunt. Pumping furiously in and out of her, bringing more moans to escape the brunettes lips. Roman then brought his mouth to her clit and began sucking like a small penis, while his where buried inside her snatch. Causing her to dig her nails into his long hair. He then surprised her by pressing his thumb against her tight, untouched asshole and forcing his way in, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, as she tore her hands away from him and clinched th edge of the table. "Just relax... I'm not going to stick anything else in there tonight." Roman said reasurring the beauty. Aksana soon found confort in having both her holes filled at once, and began to move back and forth on his hand, forcing him deeper in her than before, UH..." She started, as her muscles began to tighten around his fingers. "That's it baby-girl. Cum for me." He demanded, moving his hand and arm faster. "I'M CUMMMMMMMMING!" Aksana yelled, as her orgasm hit, and she squirted her juices all over Roman's hand and arm.

"Oohhh... that felt great." Aksana said, before she started to get up. "Where do you think you're going"? Roman asked, placing his hand on her stomach, stoping her. "I've got something that need taking care of," he grinned, before standing up and exposing his long, thick member to the moonlight. Aksana smiled and wrapped her hand around his shaft and said, "I guess you do deserve a little reward for a job well done." She then grabbed her ankles and laid back on the table. "Hmm." Roman chuckled, before lining himself up to her entrance, and slowly sliding his cock into her. "AAAHH!" They both let out as their bodies joined. "I'm gonna fuck you until this table breaks," He grunted, before shoving himself all the way insde of her. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out. Roman began giving her hard strokes in and slowly out, forcing her body to react differently on each movement. He soon began picking up speed and felt his sack go up into his groin, and knew he was about to blow his load in side her, and grabbed both her ankles and pushed as hard as he could, "OH GOD... OH FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK." He yelled as he shot himself deep inside her. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She let out, as his seed shot into her. The two of them stayed together for a couple of minutes, and let their orgasms subside. After a while, the two of them made their way back inside the hotel room. "Your tits look really good in the moonlight... better than they did on Raw earlier." Roman laughed. "Shut-up," Aksana snapped, hitting him in the arm. "No really, they look good... why did your boobs fall out tonight"? Aksana just walked over to him and pushed him onto the bed, before climbing on top. "Because I knew you were watching." She smiled, and twisted onne of his nipples. "AAAHH! You little bitch! That hurt!" She grinned and said, "Then don't watch my matches." Causing both of them to laugh.

-END-


End file.
